Phoenix Maclay
by Mouselafay
Summary: What if Tara had a younger sister. What if that sister ran away from there abusive father and lived with Callie and Arizona in Seattle? Meet Phoenix Hecate Maclay. This is my first Fanfic. I hope you like it. Set around season six of Buffy and late season seven early season eight of Grey's anatomy.
1. Chapter 1

Nix ran she didn't know where she was running, or what she was going to do. Her side throbbed she took shallow breaths she thought she might have broken a rib or two she saw hospital lights but the edge of her vision was going black and she stumbled along until her vision blacked and she passed out.

Callie sipped her coffee as she drove to work. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small figure lying prone. she pulled over and hopped out of the car she walked over to the figure it was a young girl, Callie try to get a response from the unconscious form. There was none she picked up the girls unconscious form and carried her to the back seat driving to the hospital and carrying her in.

"Someone page Robbins." she shouted and began to work.

Nix woke up some time later her ribs still sore but otherwise she felt immensely better a doctor was in the room, her brown hair hung about her shoulders in waves, her eyes were dark and she had light brown skin.

"You're awake." The woman said

"Where am I?" Nix asked trying to be polite but also extremely curious "Ma'am" she added.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." The woman paused "I'm doctor Torres." She pulled out her pager "I'm going to page Dr. Robbins she's in charge of Peds cases."

"Dr. Torres, how did I get here?" she asked.

"I found you on my way to the hospital you were badly beaten up." she replied as a blond woman with blue eyes walked into the room.

"Your awake, I'm Dr. Robbins, can you answer a few questions for me sweetie?" The blonde woman, Dr. Robbins asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." The woman smiled kindly at her, just then a beeping came from Dr. Torres's Pager.

"Damn it 911." she smiled at Dr. Robbins "I have to go see you later."

"By Callie." Dr. Robbins said looking at Callie then back to her. "How about we start with your name?"

"Phoenix." she said carefully not giving her last name.

"Just pheonix?"

"Phoenix Hecate." she said in a way that sounded like it was her last name instead of her middle name.

"How old are you Phoenix?"

"Ten' The woman looked surprised and she knew why Nix was small, she looked eight.

"Where are your parents Phoenix?" Nix didn't answer she didn't want to lie to the woman but she also didn't want to tell her either.

Arizona looked at the young girl in front of her small for her age and extremely polite Phoenix seemed sincere if cautious. The girl didn't look at her she sat their with her eyes hidden by her hair, which was blonde.

"Phoenix sweetie i need to know how to contact your parents so they can find you I bet they're worried sick. The look Phoenix gave her told her that wasn't going to work "Where were you going Nix?"

"To find my sister."

"Who's your sister?" Nix said nothing "Maybe I can help you find her whats her name?" Nix brightened slightly looking up at her with heterochromatic Blue green eyes.

"Really you'd help me find her?"

"Really, Really." Arizona said hoping Nix would get the refrence, she didn't.

"Tara," Nix said "Tara Maclay."


	2. Tara

**New chapter. Sorry if its a little awkward, I hope you enjoy it.**

Arizona sat at home researching Tara Maclay as well as Phoenix Hecate she found Tara Maclay ar Sunnydale University, but she had no family on file. Arizona decided to call the Number listed, it rang for a while until a girls voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Arizona Robbins, I'm calling for a Tara Maclay Is this her?"

"No this is Willow her gir-room mate."

"Do you know how I might be able to get in touch with her?"

"One sec." the girl Willow said Arizona heard the sound of running on stairs the muffled name Tara then a second later "Here she is."

"H-Hello?" said a new more timid voice.

"Hi my name is Arizona Robbins, are you Tara Maclay?"

"Ye-yes, why?"

"Are you related to a Phoenix Hecate?"

"Yes, is she OK?"

"she is currently a patient of mine and yours is the only name she gave."

"Where is she?"

"Seattle Grace Mercy west Hospital."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"Oh, um ok." Arizona said as the phone hung up. That was not how she expected that call to go.

Arizona had expected a college kid or two to show up, what she did not expect was seven people a blonde who looked alot like Phoenix but with two blue eyes, a small redheaded girl, a blonde green eyed girl, a brunette boy with a blonde girl who glared at everyone, a young brunette girl, and a middle aged gentleman.

"I'm looking for a patient named Phoenix." The girl she assumed was Tara asked the woman behind the desk. Arizona intervened.

"Tara Maclay?" she asked smiling.

"Yes." The blonde said " these are my friends Willow, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Mr. Giles."

"Hello, Ms. Maclay if we could speak privately?"

"Um, yes of course." Tara said Arizona led the way to her office.

"So you are Phoenix Hecate's older sister?"

"Maclay."

"What?"

"Pheonix Hecate Maclay." Tara said.

"I was wondering about that."

"Yes I am, h-her sister."

"Where are your parents she asked and Tara's face darkened.

"our mother is dead."

"And your father."

"I honestly don't know."

"Whats his name?"

"Ask Nix." Tara said.

"Tara, is he abusive? I can help Nix."

"How can you help, I'm her sister and all I can do is run and hope to one day return."

"I can I just need you to tell me, is your father abusing Nix?"

"Yes."


	3. The Maclays

**Chapter Three I hope you like it. I realized I forgot disclaimers in the past two chapters. I do not own Grey's Anatomy of Buffy, If I did Tara would not die and Calzona would have no plane crash problems. I only own Phoenix. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to my one follower. Please tell me what you think I would love some feed back. Bye, Mouse.**

Nix woke up and her room was empty she slid out of bed and walked out of her room in the waiting room she saw a middle aged gentleman surrounded by college kids, some nervous parents and Donny? Donny so where was her father? She thought looking around scared. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up into her fathers face.

"Hello Phoenix." he said and she looked up at him with side fearful eyes, just then a voice shouted.

"Get him away from her." Dr. Robbins rushed out of a room Tara right behind her. She felt the hand around her arm loosen and back off. she stumbled forward and looked at Dr. Robbins. The woman gasped, Niz looked down and saw a stain of red growing and felt arms wrap around her blond hair fell around her head. She felt safe in these arms, Dr. Robbins arms she thought absent mindedly her vision going black.

"Phoenix." a pause "Stay with us Phoenix." The voice was calm with a hint of fear. "Come on Phoenix, come back to us sweetheart." Dr. Robbins, it was Dr. Robbins, Nix tried to open her eyes. There was something in her throat, she coughed.

"She's fighting the Intubation." she heard a new voice say. The object was pulled out of her throat. She struggled to open her eyes, She was weak. Once she had them open she saw Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres.

"Phoenix, how do you feel?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Ok." She said Dr. Robbins raised an eyebrow "Weak" she amended.

"You need to be careful sweetie, don't overstress yourself." Dr. Robbins said.

"Ok." she paused Dr. Robbins was taking notes from the machine. "Dr. Robbins?"

"Yea, sweetie?" Dr. Robbins said giving Nix her full attention.

"Is Tara here?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Can I see her?"

"Not right now," Dr. Robbins paused "There's a lady here to see you you need to answer a few questions of hers, truthfully, first." Dr. Robbins put an emphasis on Truthfully.

"Yes, ma'am." Nix said looking down. Dr. Robbins crouched down beside her.

"Phoenix, you have nothing to be upset about." Dr. Robbins looked her in the eyes "Ok sweetie?"

"OK." Nix replied smiling slightly.

Nix watched the lady walk out. She had asked her a lot of questions about her dad, Donny, and Tara. She had told the woman about the family legend. Just after the woman left the door reopened and a familiar set of blue eyes looked out at her.

"Tara!" she exclaimed as the older girl crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug.

"Nix"

"Tara," she said tears starting to fall "I m-mis-missed you s-so mu-much, y-you ju-just l-left m-me there." she cried.

"Nix, I wanted to go get you." Tara said "At first I thought I might transform, and I didn't want to be near you when it happened, Once I learned that it wasn't true I" she faltered "I wanted wanted to come find you but i didn't know how to get you out." Nix held on to Tara and cried.

Arizona was passing Nixes room she heard crying, sobbing really. It hurt her heart to hear. She saw the red-headed girl, her bright happy tee shirt fit in perfectly in PED's except for the fact that she was completely healthy.

"I', Willow." she said.

"Tara's Roommate, right?" she said although she thought there might be something more between them. Willow paused.

"Oh, yea roommate, that's us all with the room mateyness."

"Oh, ok, do you all always travel together?"

"Yea, were all pretty close."

"Do, you know whats going on with them?"

"A little Tara's my best friend, but I had no Idea she had a sister tell you called and Tara was crying. Do you know how she got here?"

"My wife found her on the way to work."

"Your wife?"

"Yes, I'm not going to walk around on eggshells about it." Arizona said a bit defensively.

"Oh, of course not, Tara and I where just kind of hiding ours normally were all hand holdy."

"Ah, I thought there might be something more going on between the two of you."

"Yea, do you think they'll be Ok?"

"Yea I do." she paused and looked at Willow "Do you?"

"Absolutely."


	4. Placement

**So its a bit short but i plan to post more tomorrow this is just where I feel this chapter ends. I don't own either Buffy or Grey's if I did Callie, Arizona, Willow, and Tara would have better outcomes.**

Nix had been in the hospital for a week now and the lady had told her that she couldn't go home with her father. So she was trying to go with Tara, but the lady said Tara wasn't a suitable guardian because she had left her there in the first place. Nix Thought as she lay cuddled next to Tara.

"Tara?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you know where they are going to send me?"

"No, sweetie."

"Tara I don't want to leave you."

"I know neither do I but we will stay in touch."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

Arizona looked at her wife. They had been dodging this issue for days. Arizona wasn't sure of Callie.

"Callie we need to talk."

" I think so to."

"Its about" she paused nervously "Phoenix."

"Yea, I know I'm going to check on her a lot, I'm not trying to second guess you or anything."

"Oh, Calliope I didn't think, hey you thought I thought you were second guessing me."

"Well, yeah."

"Calliope, I wanted to talk to you about inviting her into our family."

"You too."

"Yea, you?"

"Definetly."

"Awesome lets see what we can do."

Willow sat with Tara, listening to her cry.

"I thought I was pr-pro-protecting her, I thought I-I would be a de-deamon."

"Shush, Tara It's OK."

"But what if she gets placed with mean people of homophobic people who won't let me see her?"

"Yea, but maybe she gets loving parents who send her to you every so often, and keep her safe from the big bads we deal with."

"Maybe." Tara said.


	5. Visions

**Sorry about**

 **the wait I was at Camp having an awesome time. I used Paige Halliwell from Charmed in this Chapter but she won't show up much after this. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **-Mouse**

It was discharge day and the lady, Paige Halliwell, told her she would meet with her adoptive parents latter when they came to pick her up. A knock on the door revealed Ms. Halliwell.

"Hey Phoenix."

"Hi Ms. Halliwell."

"Are you ready to see your adoptive parents? There right outside the door."

"I guess." she said and Ms. Halliwell opened the door to reveal.

Arizona was nervously pacing back and forth. Wondering what would happen, and what the outcome would be for her family.

Nix looked up shyly to see Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres.

"Hi sweetie," Dr. Robbins said nervously.

"Dr. Robbins? Dr. Torres? are you going to be my parents?"

"Yes, what do you think about that?"

"I like that idea." Nix said shyly. She grabbed her bag Ms. Halliwell, and Tara and her friends, had gone to the house to pick up her stuff.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yep," she slightly, then she saw the baby in Dr. Torres's arms. She looked at her curiously.

"Phoenix this is Sophia." Dr. Robbins said.

"She's cute." Phoenix said.

Sophia stayed with her father Dr. Sloan or Mark as Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres called him.

"Dr. Robbins where do you and Dr. Torres live?"

"RIght now we have an apartment across the street, but we plan on moving soon.

Phoenix you don't have to call me Dr. Robbins, Arizona or anything you're comfortable with works, that goes for Callie too."

"Ok, Dr.-Arizona." She looked at her as they exited the building. They walked the short distance to there apartment.

"Mark, lives next door." Callie said pointing to the door across from theres.

"Cool." They walked into the house and Callie was heating up some Pizza when it hit. Nixees head felt like it split.

"NO, no, no." she said as she gripped her head, she got flashes, a plane, crash, Twins-conjoined, Boise, Arizona with her leg split open, Dr. Grey dead, Mark dead, Arizona later with no leg, Arizona yelling at Callie, Arizona sleeping with another woman, Callie and Arizona living apart split up.

Arizona was sitting at the bar when Nix grabbed her head in pain. She twirled around and ran over to Nix.

"Nix, sweetie what's wrong?" she tried to get a reaction "Nix, Nix!" no response "Callie!'

"What Arizona?"

"It's Nix."

"I'll call the ambulance." Callie said after she took one look at Nix.

Nix woke up in a hospital bed. Arizona was next to her flying through a chart.

"Arizona?' she said quietly.

"Phoenix sweetie what happened."

"I, ah, I was…." she dodged answering.

"Hey Nix it's OK, does this happen a lot."

"Um, I guess, its not normally a hospital thing."

"Yes, your scans don't show anything."

"Zona, do I have to stay here?"

"No sweetie, Callies taking care of your discharge papers."

"OK"

"Nix, Arizona I got the papers."

"So we can go?"

"Yep." Callie said and Nix stood off the bed a little shaky.

Later that night she debated what to do with her vision she decided the the best course of action would be to figure out weather Callie and Arizona where skeptics or not. She walked out of her room and into the living room where Callie and Arizona where curled up with books. As she approached them Zona looked up.

"Couldn't sleep sweetie?" she shook her head and Zona patted the couch beside her. "Sit down with us." she sat down by Zona and felt an arm wrap around her she flinched back but then settled into the hold.

"You want to tell us what's on your mind?" Callie said.

"Um, well" she looked down.

"You can tell us anything sweetheart." Zona said.

"Is it about earlier?" Callie asked more to the point.

"Yes." she paused do you believe in magic?"

"I believe in miracles and a higher power." Callie responded.

"Sometimes I have visions and they come true."

"You do?" Arizona said nervously.

"Its part of the magic Tara and I come from a long line of witches, Taras really good at it Mom taught her a lot but I get visions of the future."

"Nix sweetie magic isn't.."

"Yes it is!" Nix interrupted then realized that Callie wasn't done her eyes widened in fear "I'm s-sorry."

Callie watched as Nix recluded both mentally and physically. Physically she pulled away into the corner of the couch, mentally the girl pulled into herself and shut down. She pulled her knees in close. Callie approached her laying her hands on the girls knees, she flinched.

"Nix baby, I'm not going to hurt you." Nix just looked at her scared "Nix sometimes when people are passionately talking they talk over one another, and it's not nice and we try not to do that but I'm not upset, neither is Arizona." she continued to reassure the girl until she was snuggled in between Arizona and Herself.

"Do you want to talk more about the magic?" Callie asked.

"You think I'm crazy."

"No I don't."

"You don't?"

"No I just don't understand."

"Oh."

"Do you want to tell us more." At Arizona's question Nix spilled it all telling them about her world.

Arizona stood next to her wife in the doorway of Nix and Sofia's room watching Nix sleep.

"There witches." Arizona said breaking the silence.

"She has visions."

"You can't go we can't let this happen we'll lose Mark and little Grey."

"We can discuss this more in the morning with her. She understands this more,"

"Yea."


	6. Authors Note

Hi Readers,

I just wanted to apologize for not updating recently. I have hit a spot of artist block and am working through that, unfortunately its effecting my story. I will probably have more written later, hopefully in a few hours. Although some feedback would be great because I am kinda stuck. So please tell me any thoughts you have or feedback you can give me. Sil vous plait?

-Mouselafay


	7. The Next Morning

**Sorry its so short I have been trying to lengthen it for a while an as I said before if anyone has any ideas please send them to me. Mouselafay**

"Torres!" a loud male voice yelled awaking Nix. She jumped slightly and heard Callie and Arizona's door open. Curiously she quietly got out of bed and walked to the door, which had been left slightly open last night. She looked out and saw Dr. Sloan holding Sophia and Callie smiling slightly. Callie must have noticed her because she said.

"Mark I think you scared Nix."

"Sorry kid didn't mean to scare you." Sloan said

"I'm n-not sc-scared." Callie looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Maybe just a little she amended as Zona entered into the room.

"I did however bring food." Sloan added.

As it turns out to Mark Sloan carrying bacon and eggs from one apartment to the other counted as bringing food. So Callie who Sophia called Madre while Sloan chopped fruit and Sophia and Nix sat curled into Zona. Sophia was telling Arizona whom she called Mama all about her night at Marks. Sophia was young and sweet, Nix liked her. Every time she looked at Mark she saw him holding Lexies hand, then in a hospital bed. Then she looked at Arizona and her simple easy smile. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She got up and walked away, to Sophia and her room. She wanted to call Tara, she would understand Tara would believe her. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Nix are you in there?" It was Arizona.

"Yes." she said her voice small.

"Can I come in?" A question she said can I come in not I'm coming in. Nix nodded then realized that Zona couldn't see her.

"Yes" the door opened, the hallway was lighter the room so she could see a bright glow around Arizona as she opened the door and slid into the room closing it softly behind her.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Zona."

"What's up kiddo?"

"I can see it happening, every time I close my eyes, and I'm scared." she admitted nervously. "Even if you don't believe me I know it's true." tears leaked from her eyes. She looked down, she felt a hand brushing the hair behind her ears, and the other cupping her face as thumbs brushed tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Callie and I might not exactly understand your visions, but Kiddo, I elive you." That was exactly what Nix needed to hear. She launched herself into Zona's arms, burying her head into Zona's neck.

Arizona looked at the young girl in her arms she rubbed her back.

"It'll all work out sweetie." She ran her hands through Phoenixes hair "Why don't we dry these tears, Callie has finished making breakfast, after Mark leaves we can talk with Callie . "Nix pulled away nodding. She reached over and brushed the tears from Nixes eyes.


	8. The wolf

Arizona looked at the young girl in her arms she rubbed her back.

"It'll all work out sweetie." She ran her hands through Phoenixes hair "Why don't we dry these tears, Callie has finished making breakfast, after Mark leaves we can talk with Callie . "Nix pulled away nodding. She reached over and brushed the tears from Nixes eyes. Breakfast was easy there was a flow to how the adults talked to each other and Sofia. Nix found herself mostly just watching the exchange. Shortly after Mark left leaving Callie, Arizona, Sofia, and Nix. Arizona laid her hand on Nix's shoulder.

"Why don't we have that conversation now sweetie?" Nix nodded in response. They were just sitting down to talk when Arizona and Callie's pagers went off. They checked them then looked at one another. "Grab your shoes Nix." There was a rush to get to the hospital and Nix was sure that they wouldn't get to have the conversation. She and Sophia ended up getting dropped off in Arizona's office. They were sitting there doodling on some paper when a woman poked her head in.

"Dr. Robbins?" Nix gasped. She could smell it on her, the wild. It was something Nix could sense her mother always said it was part of what made her special. The woman smelled like a werewolf.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Amelia Shepherd." she smiled and walked into the office closing the door. "Your Phoenix, right" Shepherd came closer and whispered so Sophia couldn't hear. "No one said you were a witch."

"I am." she paused "Are you a good werewolf?"

"I try to be."

"I guess the rules of magic and the rules of being a doctor align pretty easily."

"They can, do you know where Callie and Arizona are?"

"No there pagers went off and they left us here."

"Tell them I stopped by when you see them."

"Will do." The wolf left and Phoenix realized that maybe she could get her to help her explain to Callie and Arizona why they should listen to her visions.

Sorry that its not much. Its all that I have been able to come up with.

\- Mouse


End file.
